Makai Kingdom Crossover Fic
by Isun Alor
Summary: This story is About Makai Kingdom but crosses of with a lot of characters from different games and stories.


Superman was in trouble his world was in danger of being destroyed and there was nothing he could do to stop it all the Justice League have either been captured or killed. So he needed to find out what he should do so he retreated to the fortress of solitude. What must I do to save my world from this catastrophe?! Superman asks "You need the help of a Celestialsapien!! Dennis was busy playing his new PS3 with his favorite game Makai Kingdom. He was having a really bad day but his cat Sierra always knew how to cheer him up she was a very special cat and Dennis had formed a strong bond with his cat. Little did he know that destiny was calling for him. "Lord Zetta is Lord" Dennis said while playing his Makai Kingdom game. "Did I hear Lord? Lord Zetta said and looked at Dennis. "WTF?" Did he just talk to me? Suddenly Dennis is zapped and is inside the game; when he comes to he feels different. Dood what's going on? I was playing my game and now I am here? Where am I?" Your here n00b." Who said that!! Dennis yells. Me up here n00b.

When Dennis looked up he couldn't believe his eyes it was Battra his favorite monster from godzilla talking to him!! Listen well n00b, you have been chosen to help Lord Zetta rebuild his world and ultimately defeat the true enemy overlord Baal. Basically simply put I am your inner rage manifested into a living creature. That octopus over there is Kairi she represents love and compassion you are a Celestialsapien and the voice of Reason. Your can't use your powers unless the three of us agree. "So why am I prinny?" Dennis asked. "Well that's the character Lord Zetta chose for you, besides you love Prinnies right?" Trust me we all know how much you wanted to create your own game now you are in your favorite game so be happy n00b. Battra says. "Why do you keep calling me n00b?" "It's irritating I hate n00bs." Dennis responds. "You'll never have my respect so get used to it n00b." Battra snickers.

Come its time to go see Lord Zetta. Kairi interjects please be respectful. Dennis walks up to his master and bows. "Lord Zetta... Dennis begins but goes silent. "I chose you because you had strong faith." "I am the strongest overlord in the universe. " I am truthfully the king of Celestia were Flonne is from. Baal is an evil demon I sealed after he betrayed me he used to be one of my servants. But I am sure you are full of questions but for now just relax and take it easy we will talk later so go and rest. "Yes my lord." Dennis then leaves the chamber with Battra and Kairi. So what do we do now? Dennis asks his new friends. "Nothing for now just go and greet the people that came here with us. "Where are we?" Dennis sees two familiar faces both dressed as samurai warriors "Eddy? Vicky?" They both turn around and notice a Prinny that sounds like their brother. "Dennis?" They both say. What happened to you and why are a prinny?"

"Hahaha well there is an explanation this is the form Lord Zetta chose for me." Dennis said while scratching his head. "Who is Lord Zetta? " Vicky asked looking puzzled. "He's the most badass overlord in the entire cosmos!!" But most importantly he brought us here to help him rebuild his world, get his body back, and to defeat Overlord Baal. "Plus he is truly the king of Celestia. Dennis said proudly."I ummm so we ugh...." Eddy couldn't get the words out. "Basically simply put we are in a videogame.' Vicky says. "Exactly!!" Dennis exclaims. "Dennis!!" The seraph wishes to talk to you!! "Who?' "THE SERAPH!!" The voice says. "Okay I am coming.". Dennis answers.

'This way Dennis!!" the voice says. Dennis enters the shrine and sees an angel from one of his video games. "You are..." "Seraph Metatron." Metatron completes the sentence. "Wow you look so beautiful sir." Dennis says dumbfounded by Metatron's presence. "I did not expect to see you here it's an honor sir." Dennis says while bowing. "Let us cut right to the chase all worlds are threatened by Baal.

The time has come to fight and destroy this threat before it destroys everything." Metatron says. "So what you're telling me is Baal is the destroyer of worlds." Dennis says. "Yes Dennis you are the chosen one of light" Another angel says. "Seraph Gabriel??!!" Yes I am Gabriel." The female angel says. "You didn't think there was only one Seraph did you? There is Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, and Metatron." Lord Zetta says. "Sir when did you get here?" Dennis Says. "You just didn't notice me."Lord Zetta says with a sweatdrop.

"Well it is time to begin your training before we go to other worlds we must set things right here first." "So go to the Academy with your army and take Pram's basic training first." "You are going to have to learn how to be a good leader." Lord Zetta says. "Yes my Lord." Then Dennis exits the sanctuary. "So how did it go n00b?'" Battra asks. 'LOOK BATTRA MY NAME IS DENNIS!! NOT N00B! I HAVE A FUCKING NAME!!" Dennis says infuriated. "Yeah and it's n00b." Battra says seemingly not intimidated in the least. "THAT DOES IT!!  
Dennis' eyes turn red and he transforms into Pringer XX!! Battra being at level 1200 and Dennis 1700. "Who dares summon me? Was it you insect don't you know the price for disturbing my slumber now you must pay the price!!"

"What have you done Battra!!" He isn't Dennis anymore!! Sierra screams. "What have you done to our brother!!" Vicky says. Now we must fight our own brother. Vicky and Eddy both yell at Battra. "I say Battra why did you continue to insult him.' Kairi says. If we kill him we will die too because we share the same body. "Die you fools!! Dennis blasts the party with pringer beam doing 60k damage in one turn. "AAAAAAARGH!!" 10 people were instantly annihilated. "Eye beam!! 20k!! "Enfeeble!! Kairi casts the spell and it connects. "Power surge!!"Dennis blasts Battra and Kairi with it doing 45k damage. Meanwhile Lord Zetta was watching the whole thing on his crystal ball. "Master should we help?" The Seraph's ask. "No with any luck this matter won't require our attention.' Lord Zetta says calmly.

"I think you guys could use a hand." Battra and Kairi both turn around. "Mothra what are you doing here?!!" Battra says coldly. "Did you forget? We are one in the same." "So what's your point?" "Dennis is using our power that's why he is so powerful." "If we destroy him we will die."Mothra says. "HEY!!! A little help here!! Eddy and Vicky both yell. "Whatever Mothra this plan had better work." Battra says. Dennis attacks with another pringer beam doing a lot of damage to the group. "I can't take much more of this.' Eddy says. "Neither can I." Vicky says. Now is the time!! Sealing technique!! A triangular seal forms around Dennis and he reverts back to Prinny form and falls unconscious. Everyone falls unconscious as well from the tiring battle. "Well I am glad they are getting along just fine." Lord Zetta chuckles. I really hope this doesn't happen again. Seraph Raphael says. "Well I see it as training for them to work together. 'Seraph Metatron concludes.


End file.
